


Maybe

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hearing the Bells, Hinted KuroMomoi, M/M, Rocky road to Happy Ending, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise knew there was something with Midorima's frequent late night trips.</p><p>He also knew about the locker room stories...</p><p> </p><p>And one day, he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic comes across xD 
> 
> I just had to write this before I go on with my multi-chapter ones...
> 
> Uhm, I hope you enjoy ^^

 

 

“Hey,”

 

“Mm?”

 

Midorima was too busy tying the shoelaces on his running shoes to see the raised brows of Kise’s. The blonde had his arms folded, his head leaning on the wall while looking suspiciously at the back of his Shintaroucchi.

 

 “Where are you going? You said they let you take the whole day off?”

 

“I’m...just...gonna go to the convenience store—err—the supermarket.”

 

“We just had dinner...or was it too small, you’re still hungry?” Kise tried not to sound irritated

 

Midorima knew if he turned to Kise and tried to explain things face-to-face, he might make his darling cry. 

 

“I’ll be back soon. Bye.” The green-haired man stole a peck on Kise’s lips and went off. Quickly, Kise might add. 

 

Kise let out a huge exhale “Tsk! That’s it!”

 

And he went to his—their—room, got his phone, and dialled the number of the one guy who he thinks can help him with his situation.

 

“Kurokocchi!”

 

“...Kise-kun. Good evening.”

 

Kise barely said anything but Kuroko understood that something wasn’t right, because it was rare for Kise not to say anything.

 

The blonde couldn’t hold it and went crying and wailing over the phone.

 

 “Kise-kun, what’s wrong?”

 

In between the sniffs, Kise answered

 

“I think Shintaroucchi’s...I think...he’s...he’s cheating on me!”

 

After letting Kise have his time to calm down, Kuroko answered

 

“You might be mistaken; Midorima-kun is not that kind of man. You got to have faith in him.”

 

“But it’s the seventh time! He never leaves the house after dinner except when he’s called for work! He always has....excuses—like he said he’s going to the convenience store, but then he changed it to the supermarket, which is like a mile farther than the convenience store! And he didn’t even mention what he needed to buy! The other times he said he’s going to Takaocchi’s, and to Miyaji-san’s and, oh, God, Kurokocchi, if you’d let me for a sec, I’ll go find the list I made in chronological order!”

 

“Kise-kun, there’s no need...Why did you even take note of those things? You’re not trusting Midorima-kun enough. Oh, wait a second, Kise-kun...”

 

Kise could hear a child’s cry from Kuroko’s line. Feeling bad that he might be disturbing Kuroko’s family time, he opted to stop the call.

 

“Kurokocchi?”

 

“Yeah, Kise-kun? I set my phone on loudspeak so go on. I’m just changing Kou’s diapers.”

 

“N-no need...I’m...I guess I’ll just talk to you about this at some other time...Thanks, though. And good night, Kotetsucchi! And Kurokocchi, please say ‘hi’ to Momoicchi for me.”

 

“Yeah, will do. Just have faith on Midorima-kun, okay?”

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

With Midorima returning home late than ever, Kise’s anxiety rose. He didn’t mean to but he can’t help but feel it even when he’s supposed to be on model-mode at work. 

 

‘I don’t want to bother him when he’s at work...he needs to focus on his work as it involves life and death;  I don’t want to be an immature lover as to pester him at work when we can talk about it at home later...’

 

He stared at the vast scenery of Tokyo City through the glass walls of their office lounge. It was a shame that the summer season can’t be portrayed vividly in such a setting: buildings, streets, working people. 

 

He was waiting for his manager as he drank his morning coffee. The blonde decided to go to the agency early and leave his partner sleeping because he was still sour about Shintarou’s suspicious night trips.

 

‘It’ll be tough, but I have to talk to him about it. Tonight! I’m not gonna let him live if he’s really cheating on me!’

 

“Good morning, Ryouta-kun. I’ve sent you an updated schedule, have you seen it?” a lady walked up to the lounge couch where Kise was sitting.

 

‘That lucky-item-idiot! That carrot! I’m gonna make him tell everything!’

 

“Uhm, Ryouta-kun?”

 

‘I’m gonna throw out his Kerosuke—Gerosuke—whatever—frog collection! I swear I’ll burn them, with his clothes!’

 

“Kise Ryouta-kun?”

 

‘Hrrr! And those megane! I will surely punch him square in the face and smash those glasses right on his handsome face! He’ll need stitches and if he did I’ll call him Black Jack!—nope, that’d mean I’m complimenting him...hmmm....’

 

“Midorima Ryouta-san?” the lady spoke with a notably higher voice. 

 

“Ha-wh--?” Kise quickly looked around to search for a green-haired head—with megane. 

 

 “Oh, Aika-san! Good morning.” He finally noticed the human being in front of him

 

“O-ha-yo-Ryou-ta-kun.” The syllabic mention usually means menace, but the lady noticed something was different with her model and opted to go on and talk about their today’s agenda.

 

 

 

Despite his ridiculous break-up-scenarios, Kise still love his Midorimacchi. If the truth is something that’ll break his heart, he actually doesn’t know what to feel.

 

 

 

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

“So you’re not telling me?”

 

“There’s nothing else to tell. Takao and the others just wanted to meet up and that’s why I’m going to Kobori-san’s.”

 

Kise was once again talking to the back of his Shintaroucchi. The same scenario as last night, for the eighth time now in just a month. Eighth!

 

“Then, I’m coming, too!” Kise said

 

“What?!” Midorima turned to Kise with much astonishment

 

“Why do you look so surprised? Of course I can come along, right? Kobori-san and the others are also my friends!”

 

“But—but the place was reserved only for the former Shutoku members.“

 

“Kobori-san is from Kaijou.”

 

“Yes, but, NO. It’s—“

 

“I can’t go with you?”

 

“Wh-“ 

 

Midorima was about to retort, but the tone in what his partner said stirred a heavy mix of pain and guilt in him.

 

“I can’t go with you.” Kise’s voice made the statement declarative.

 

“Just...not this time.” Midorima sighed.

 

“...” 

 

There was a heavy layer of air between them and a very heavy silence. Kise’s hands were curled into tight fists. He bit his lips, and his lashes were batting like crazy—traces that he was trying to hold his tears. His eyes looked everywhere but at Midorima.

 

“Hey, Shintarou. Do you think I didn’t know about the locker-room-stories, huh? What the others said before we decided to push through this...this thing.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I swear I never suspected you and Takaocchi, but—“

 

The tears that Kise had been holding up to that moment fell continuously; tears streamed and streamed.

 

  “...you just did.” Midorima said, quite bluntly. He didn’t mean to, but it’s how he sounded.

 

Kise inhaled big and pounded his fists on Midorima’s chest, face and anywhere his hands hit.

 

“Yes, you big idiot! Don’t you have anything else to say? Defend yourself, prove me wrong! You’ve been acting weird lately! You’re always out and I don’t even know where or what you’re doing! Just...just tell me what’s going on!”

 

“Hey, wait, listen,”

 

Midorima tried to stop Kise from hitting, holding the model’s slender arms. ‘He’s shaking?’

 

“...I’m sorry...” he embraced the smaller man, who was still crying his heart out.

 

“Shintarou, you idiot! I hate you! I hate you!” Kise was still pounding on Midorima’s chest, but with less force than before. The crying took its toll.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, Ryouta...” Midorima’s hand cupped the back of Kise’s head and stroked the blonde hair, “...Don’t you trust me?”

 

Kise didn’t get to answer because he could hear nothing but his own wailing and sobbing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

Kise fell asleep from all the crying and the stress that was leashed out when he spilled it all out at Midorima. The doctor carried his partner like a princess as he brought him to their bedroom.

 

.........

 

His eyes slowly opened and saw the time on the digital clock on top of their bedside drawer.

 

11:09pm

 

Kise’s eyes wandered around the room to look for Midorima. He’s nowhere in their bedroom, but he could hear his voice. It seemed to have come from the other side of their bedroom’s door.

 

“No, I really can’t. I hope you understand.”

 

‘He’s talking to someone?’

 

“Listen, Takao. You know what I need...yes. I believe you will not fail.” 

 

‘Is he talking to Takaocchi?’

 

“It’s getting out of my hands...Yeah. I just hope it’ll end soon.”

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

 

 

 

So maybe it was a mistake when my heart fluttered when Shintaroucchi comforted me after that match with Aominecchi. How could I not fall for him at that moment? 

 

He embraced me in the middle of the rain and said the words “Admire me...get over Aomine and admire me. If it’s me then you can be stronger...”

 

I found it...romantic, actually....if only he didn’t add “....and beat him next year”, it would’ve sounded like a confession.

 

Until now, I’m not even sure if it was.

 

 

 

So maybe it was a mistake to agree going with him on his trips to find Oha-Asa lucky items; to accept the Gemini lucky items, and to have my first kiss on the lips stolen by a guy.

 

Maybe it was my mistake to have asked him if we were dating. That was supposed to be a joke, but when he sweet-talked, God, why did I give in?! Why did I find a sweet-talking Midorima Shintarou so charming?! I didn’t even like him much when we were in Teiko!

 

So maybe it was a mistake to agree with sharing space with him when he said that “Living together will be less costly, and this one is near our workplaces.”

 

Was it a mistake that I never let him make love with me? Maybe he really doesn’t like the idea of tying the knot before doing it... Maybe now he thinks that I’m not worth all the restraint...?

 

Was this all a mistake?

 

 

 

So maybe it is, but...I love Shintarou...

 

...he’s my Shintaroucchi...right?

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

 

 

 

One thing Midorima Shintarou can NOT do is to cook, but when Kise woke up he found a full breakfast with a note saying:

 

‘I gotta go early, sorry for not waking you. I hope to clear it all with you. I’ll call later.’ 

 

No hearts. No ‘x-o-x-o’. No emoji. Very Shintaroucchi. 

 

‘But very null of affection’, in Kise’s mind.

 

“To clear it all with you”

 

‘he’s going to end it...’ the blonde thought.

 

And though the reason behind the breakfast was hurting him so much that he didn’t even want to breathe, he ate it.

 

‘He knew my diet...how come this is a break-up-break-fast?’

 

And behind Kise’s mind, something’s telling him that Shintaroucchi might have just ordered the food from somewhere—because they were scrumptiously edible.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

‘How did it end up like this?’ Kise thought. Just some four nights ago, Shintaroucchi and Ryouta were talking about weddings in Venice and comparing it to a Japanese traditional wedding ceremony, and they were thinking of going to Paris once Shintaroucchi gets his once-in-a-blue-moon vacation. Now, the model can’t even call that person with ‘-cchi’ in his first name, even just in his thoughts, for some inexplicable reason.

 

“Hey, Ryoutan, no offense, but you look kinda tired. Are you alright?” the make-up artist asked as he was about to start on his work with the model’s face. After years of working together, the agency’s resident make-up artist knows when the blonde is troubled or is extremely happy.

 

“...Tsubaki-san...I’m such a big idiot...” Kise exhaled. His eyes were getting hot with tears that are ready to fall.

 

“Oh, my...we all know that, but for you to acknowledge it, what happened?” Right when Tsubaki asked, Kise’s manager went inside the room.  

 

“Good morning, Ryouta-kun, Tsubaki.” Kise’s manager greeted as she placed her handbag on the table beside Kise. 

 

“Ryouta-kun, have you checked your schedule for today?”

 

It took a while before Kise answered

 

“Can I just cancel all of them and take the day off..?”

 

“Well, it seems you haven’t checked...you only have one job today. This is very important though, I’m sorry, you can’t take this day off. Now, Tsubaki, I already told you what I need for him. I gotta go, this is our client.” Then she left the room to take a seemingly urgent phone call.

 

“Aye, aye.” Tsubaki obliged.

 

‘Let’s just get this over with...’Kise thought.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

“A stand-in?” Kise’s voice was slightly raised, just as his brow did. “How absurd.”

 

“Well, the model we had suddenly had to cancel, but we only have today for the shoot...” the client explained. 

 

Before they went to the location, Kise didn’t know about the theme, the job or the whatever of the job was. When the on-site staff showed him his costume, Kise thought ‘What the hell? You’re really rubbing salt onto my wounded heart, aren’t you?’

 

“This is for the Gero Jewellery...You know, that zaibatsu-like producer of excellent pearls... We got an international model for the project, and the rest, you know. Kiyora-san said your body frame is almost the same as our model’s, and can suffice, and it does seem so, so...Erm, and the idea is a wedding, hence the wedding dress...” the client further explained, trying to get past Kise’s sour look

 

“We don’t have the means to change the dress since it was made especially for this event, and looking for other models will make us lose precious time. It can’t be other than you, Kise-kun...” he added

 

“Ryouta-kun, please...” Kiyora—Kise’s manager, and the client bowed toward the model

 

“S-stop, please. I—I’ll do it...” Kise felt ashamed that the two older people bowed to him for the favor.

 

 

 

‘At least I’ll get to be wed even just in this project...’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~***~~*~*~~***~~~ 

 

 

 

Kise was already dressed for the shoot. He wondered just how huge the female model was to have the dress that was meant for her to fit him. They didn’t ask him to put on a wig or hair extensions to emphasize the exquisite pearl necklace. Tsubaki was thankful that they didn’t need to do much on Kise’s hair because the blonde locks were already of an angel’s. He just put the clip made of flowers that hold the veil, and made little retouching of Kise’s make-up.

 

 They went inside a ballroom hall, fully decorated with pastel colors to fit the wedding theme. Pink and yellow roses were noticeable embellishments in the centrepiece of every table.

 

 “Wow, this is almost better than my cousin’s wedding!” Tsubaki said in full awe of the set. He accompanied Kise wherever the model went.

 

Kise loved roses, especially the yellow ones because, of course, it’s in his name.

 

‘The first bouquet Shintaroucchi gave to me was of yellow roses...’

 

“Focus...focus...!” Kise slapped his cheeks with his two gloved hands.

 

“Hey, don’t ruin your face, Ryoutan. But, don’t you think it’s kinda...amusing...to put yellow and pink roses together?” Tsubaki said

 

“Hm? Why?”

 

“In flower language, a yellow rose means jealousy and a pink rose means trust...But color-wise, and since pastel seems to be the motif, it kinda works.”

 

“...But I love yellow roses!” Kise pouted

 

“Hmm, maybe that’s why you’re a very jealous person, Ryoutan.”

 

“What—how--?!”

 

“You’re not that hard to read. C’mon, we’ve been working together for like a decade; and since you dated that stone-faced megane-sensei, you told me a lot of things. I mean a LOT.” Tsubaki re-emphasized.

 

Hearing the ‘stone-faced megane-sensei’ made sadness creep up again at Kise’s heart. He remembered, when Shintaroucchi was still Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi said that yellow roses mean jealousy in hanakotoba, but it also means friendship in other parts of the world and it fits Kise well.

 

“Well, it seems you’re not gonna hear anything of the sort from now on...” he said to Tsubaki, who looked back with concern at Kise and patted his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, smile! You’re gonna be a bride today! Who goes at his own wedding with a face like that?” Tsubaki said, meaning for Kise to smile. 

 

“Hmph. Wedding? I’m a stand-in! As if I can be a bride like this someday...”

 

Just then, a staff went to them calling for Kise to take his place on the set. Tsubaki quickly made a quick check on his model and straightened out the veil and the dress, and pressed Kise on both of his arms saying “Okay, go!”

 

 

 

 

~~*~**~***~**~*~~

 

Kise stood by the ‘altar’ while waiting for the photographer and the director’s orders. The staff who called him earlier took last-minute checks on him. He saw Kiyora and Tsubaki together at a far table from where the main set is. Tsubaki waved at him and Kiyora made lip gestures saying ‘ganbare’, and held out a fist. The model replied with a smile.

 

“So,” he said toward the staff—a young girl with two long braids, her staff ID reveals her name is Sakuno, “...Sakuno-chan, do I have a script or this is for print ad?”

 

“Uhm, well, the director will give you his orders, Kise-san. Though I think it’s for print, since we’re not filling the hall with people...”

 

‘If it’s for print....why do I see cameras on cranes? Do they need those for a Bird’s eye shot? Or for behind-the-scenes?’

 

The blonde tried to shake off the unnecessary thoughts and suddenly, while looking at himself, he saw that he’s missing something. As a bride, he’s not holding anything, he’s lacking something.

 

“Sakuno-chan, don’t we need a—“

 

“Kise-san, we’re starting on five...” the director said through a megaphone; the lights on the farthest part of the hall dimmed.

 

“All the best, Kise-san. Good luck!” Sakuno said as she retreated to where the crew are.

 

“Wait--!” Kise tried to call their attention, but the director continued on the count down

 

“...Three...Two....ONE!”

 

 

 

Darkness. The ballroom hall turned to a pit of black and Kise couldn’t hear a thing. He can’t even see the ‘Exit’ sign or any tiny lights from any equipment in the room.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?!” He shouted

 

Then a spotlight lit focused to him. He blocked the sudden flash with an arm. Squinting, he tried to see what was happening. Suddenly, he heard music coming from a violin—slow but sweet. His head turned here and there to find where the sound is coming from—

 

Then another spotlight lit, across from where he is, by the entrance of the hall.

 

“What the...” Kise put a hand on his mouth...He’s not believing what he’s seeing.

 

There stood a man wearing white tuxedo, holding a bouquet of red roses. He has no glasses...

 

But it’s Midorima Shintarou.

 

The spotlight followed him as he walked through the aisle. Everything around Kise seemed unreal: the spotlight, the music, Shintaroucchi on a tux with roses—it’s like a dream.

 

When Midorima reached the altar, to where Kise is, they stood face to face to each other, like a real to-be-wed couple in front of the altar.

 

“W-What’s going on? Where’re your glasses? Can you see?” –those were Kise’s first words though his mind almost short circuited when Midorima stood in front of him.

 

‘He’s concerned about my sight before all these things...’ Midorima thought

 

“I’m using contacts...but more importantly, Ryouta...” he hands the bouquet of red roses to Kise, but the blonde didn’t take it. His hands were shaking, and he tried to dry the tears that were about to fall with the gloves he’s wearing. 

 

“Wait, I’m confused...I...w-what the hell is going on...? S-Shintaroucchi?” Kise has his palms to his cheeks

 

“Wait, I’m getting there. You see, Ryouta—“

 

“T-this morning...that note with the breakfast...”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Weren’t you about to dump me?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been going out late at night and you never tell me what happened during those ‘trips’, and...and...I accused you of cheating and...and I thought you’re leaving me because maybe you’re thinking I’m not worth the wait—but, but...What is this...? Is this it?” Kise spoke too fast in a small voice—what he does when he’s stressed and confused. 

 

“Calm down, Ryouta—“

 

“You want everyone to know that you’re breaking with me, is that why you’re—“

 

“THAT’S NOT IT!” 

 

Kise flinched and got back to his senses when Midorima said his answer in a clearly loud voice. Even the violin music halted for a moment and got back to playing immediately.

 

“Now you’re raising your voice—is this—“ once again Kise’s tears started to fall

 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“ Midorima held the bouquet with one arm and his other hand wiped the tears from his Ryouta’s face. “Geez, I know doctors have to be patient, but you’re always testing mine. Please listen to me first.”

 

“I-I’m listening..” Kise said in between his sniffs. His hand held Midorima’s rested hand on his cheek.

 

Midorima breathed deeply, as if regaining his courage and composure

 

“First, these roses are for you.” He held out the bouquet to the model, who was still reluctant but takes them otherwise.

 

“Is this the Gemini lucky item?” Kise asks; just then, everyone felt a huge disappointment on how dense Kise Ryouta can be at times

 

“Baka!—erm, no, it’s not the lucky item! Don’t you know what red roses mean?” 

 

“Uhm, love?”

 

As he answered, Ryouta blushed as red as the roses he was holding. Geez! Sometimes I am so...

 

“Yes. Now do you know what today’s Gemini lucky item is?”

 

After being with you for so long, I checked Oha-Asa daily for your sake. “How could I not know? It’s—“

 

Before Kise could finish, Midorima picks out the white rose from his breast pocket and puts it behind Kise’s left ear.

 

“A white rose...” Midorima said with a gentle smile. He genuflected as he took Kise’s free hand. The blonde was too stunned to say anything with what’s unfolding in front of him. 

 

“Ryouta...I know you hate the me that is too strict with things, that you don’t like me being unaffectionate at times; but I also do know that even with those despicable things, you stayed with me... There are times when I felt like giving up, but you told me that if it’s really my dream to be a doctor and I halfheartedly gave up on it, then you and the future me would hate me right now. And you said that there may be things that only I, as a doctor, can do...so I tried my best to become what I am today, and I’m very thankful that I did. I’m grateful that you believed in me.”

 

Midorima looked straight at Kise’s golden eyes...tears streamed once again

 

“I know there’s a lot more ahead of us, but please, stay with me. And I know, right now, more than ever, I want to be with you...

 

I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so...Please, marry me.”

 

Everything was still. The only evidence of the moving of time was the playing of the violin and the stream of tears in Ryouta’s eyes. The answer was taking too long and Midorima honestly felt like his heart was going to burst.

 

“S-Shintaroucchi..!!”

 

Kise wailed and sobbed so hard, that he wasn’t able to suppress it even when he’s biting on his gloved hand; this made Midorima stand up and shush his crybaby partner. When he stood up, Kise hurriedly laced his arms on Midorima’s neck and buried his face on Midorima’s chest. The bouquet fell softly on their feet.

 

“Ryouta—“ he was worried if the timing was wrong and if Kise wasn’t ready after all, but the tightening of the hug kept his hopes up. Kise said something but was muffled by his tight press on Midorima’s suit.

 

“What is it again, Ryouta?”

 

Said person looked up to Midorima—face red and wet with tears, but nonetheless beautiful

 

“Say it again!” the blonde said

 

“Marry me.” Midorima said, with more of a grin than a smile

 

“....Oh my God!!!” Kise jumped and jumped and tightened his embrace on Midorima’s neck which almost flicked the wits out of him. “Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God!!!”

 

“Ryouta, wait, you’re killing me!” Midorima tapped Kise’s arm and the blonde stops bouncing “So, what will it be?” he got a bit impatient with the huge baby

 

Kise still hung on Midorima, and he gave him a playful smile “Well, do you know what’s your lucky item for today?”

 

Midorima was puzzled for a second because the lucky item is way out of place, but then Kise’s lips gave him a chaste 5-second kiss. 

 

“...that’s for ultra super luck!” Kise’s eyes turned crescent along with his laughter; Midorima won’t tell, but the kiss was exhilarating. In return, he wrapped his arms on Kise’s waist and asked again

 

“So, will you?”

 

“Silly Shintaroucchi! Hai! Yes! Si! Oui! I do! Can we just get married right now?” Kise bounced for every word.

 

“You asked for it...” at his words, the ballroom hall was filled with lights and applauses, and there stood their friends and family; even the staffs for the orchestrated photoshoot were there. They were all happy that Midorima’s efforts to make the proposal were successful. 

 

The couple turned towards the crowd and the cheers roared even; Kise was so delighted with all the things around him—that it was all for him and most of all because Midorima chose him.

 

Before they went to their guests, Midorima took a moment to just stare at the beautiful man in front of him.

 

“Ryouta,”

 

“Hm?” golden eyes look back at emerald ones

 

“...I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*0’’~*0’’~*0’’~`’`o’`’~’’0*~’’0*~’’0*

 

 

 

“You got married instantly?” the little black-haired Midorima Shinta asked. He sat in between his Mama and Tou-chan as they looked through albums and photographs together.

 

“N-n. Nope. I said I wanted to have yellow roses for my bouquet on our wedding day, and I looked horrible after all the tears I cried and I can’t have that on my wedding day, so we had it at another date...” his mama, Ryouta, said.

 

“But,” the little boy held out the huge album in front of him, “you look pretty here. You didn’t look like you cried. Unlike tou-chan here,” he pointed to another picture—a stolen shot of Midorima wiping off his tears with his Shutoku team patting him at the back.

 

“Well, after being hated by your Mama for some time, who would not cry at that miracle?” Tou-chan said, with his big hand softly landing on Shinta’s head. He closed his eyes as if reminiscing what happened on that blessed day.

 

“It just proves that even your Tou-chan has a heart!” his Mama said. Tou-chan gave him a glare, but of course it didn’t mean anything negative.

 

“Hmm...next time I see Takao-ji-san and the others, I must thank them.” Shinta said

 

“Oh? Why?” Ryouta asked

 

“Because...because of them, Tou-chan’s plan worked, and Tou-chan got to marry you. And because you married him that’s why you chose me, and now I...I have a family.” The child said, and lowered his head in shyness.

 

A kiss and another landed on Shinta’s head, and he was squeezed in a hug by his Mama. 

 

“We’re family.” Shintaroucchi said

 

“I love you, Shintacchi~!” Ryouta said.

 

 

 

*~*~*~**~*~*~*

 

After kissing Shinta ‘good night’ and tucking him to bed, Kise and Midorima went for some more rounds of nostalgia. Remembering and re-remembering the things that led to where they were and where they are.

 

“You really should’ve just told me what you were doing during those late night walks you did.”

 

“If I did, then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, right?”

 

“...and to make me wear a bridal gown is part of the surprise?”

 

“Hey, I took half of the role; I walked the aisle with the bouquet.” The green-haired man said in defense, while smiling.

 

“That’s what I’ve been looking forward to, you baka!” Kise hit him lightly on the shoulder

 

“You got to do it during the wedding, right?” 

 

“Hmph!” Kise pouted, “I bet you proposed to me because you wanted something else, though...”

 

“What?”

 

“You did it so we can already have se—“

 

“Hey, didn’t we talk about using words...” Midorima covered his partner’s loud mouth. Kise giggled and said “Gomen~”

 

“But that’s partly true. You have no idea how hard it was for me, you know...” Midorima leaned closer to Kise, making golden eyes widen. Kise giggled and touched Midorima’s lips with an index finger

 

“Oh, have I not the slightest? You always knock me senseless when we do it! If I knew you’re such a beast, I wouldn’t have married you!” 

 

“Hmph. Really?”

 

“Of course not, silly Shintaroucchi...” and Kise kissed his Shintaroucchi; the kiss became aggressive and was escalating to something more. They only broke it because of lack of air

 

“...I guess we want to make Shinta a big brother now, huh?” Midorima said as he pulled Kise closer by the waist.

 

“What?! Ah, mou! I can’t believe you, Ahotarocchi!” Kise blushed at what his husband said, he broke off from Midorima’s arms. “I’m going to sleep!!”

 

 “Hey wait, Ryouta,” Midorima grabbed on Kise’s wrist and pulled him in for one more kiss on the lips

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _....he was right to stay._
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, this can be a sort of prologue and epilogue to my other MidoKise fic, Kazoku Ni Narou Yo.
> 
> Also...Murasakibara made the breakfast.. because he prepared the food in Midorima's great plan xD
> 
> In hanakotoba, white rose means devotion....so I thought it was perfect when Midorima gave his white rose to Kise ^///^ (my source was wikipedia, but please do correct me if I'm wrong xD)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading ^^ comments, corrections or kudos are welcome :)
> 
> (You might find loopholes, please do tell ^^; I tried to sew it all as best as I could~~ ^^;;)


End file.
